onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Regional Onio
Regional Onio, also known as Area Boss, is a gameplay mechanism that is accessed via the bottom bar in Explore. It is unlocked at player level 30 and is open from 6:00 to 24:00, where rewards are distributed. Introduction Regional Onio is, basically put, a way to challenge bosses in different regions. However, bosses require Fame in order to be found: the greater the Fame, the greater the search distance, the more bosses that can be found. Each boss will also have differing conditions to be challenged, which changes by the day. Fame All players begin with 300 fame. With every 1 point of fame that the player gains (and player does not lose fame), the challenge radius for regional bosses increases by 1000 m. Furthermore, fame affects the number of different bosses that can be challenged per day. Challenging any boss will give a place on the world rankings, which in turn is guaranteed to increase fame as detailed below. Bosses :For more information see Condition List Boss fights are conducted under special conditions, which are randomly assigned by the system and changes daily. Otherwise, fights begin with costing 1 AP, repeatedly challenging the same boss will increase the cost, with a max of 6 AP. Instances can only be soloed with one onmyouji and 5 shikigami fighting through three rounds of shikigami, with the boss being on the last round. Enemies in the instance will have varying strength of attributes depending on the level the instance is set to - from 1 to 60. Their souls will not change. After completing the instance, there is an option to share the rankings for 20 jade reward, once weekly. Rating The higher the difficulty, the higher the rating. The more turns used, the lower the rating. The accumulated health loss also lowers rating. Thus, in some cases, passing a boss instance with lower difficulty but with fewer turns and health loss will give a better rating than passing a higher difficulty instance with poorer performance. The lowest rating appears to be 100 and the highest appears to 35k. KO Counter Boss challenging interface also has a progress bar for each boss, documenting the number of times they've been defeated per day. The counter is also cross-server, and increments upon a successful or unsuccessful challenge towards the boss, repeated challenges count, including repeated losses. There are additional rewards for all players that participated in the boss challenge that day if milestones are met. :Note: It is 900/1800/3000 in non-CN servers with the exception of GL, which is 300/600/1000. Places of Gathering All bosses will stay put in their respective regions, the shikigami of the rounds stay the same, and the shikigami at the locations only match them thematically. There is no added difficulty for any location, except for the Fame required to reach them. /NC North China /CC Central China /SC South China /NW Northwest China /NA North America /SA South America /EU Europe /AF Africa /OC Oceania }} Rewards Potential rewards from challenging bosses include: * gold (30*level) * exp (10*level) * mystery amulet * kekkai toppa ticket * fragmented amulet * demon parade ticket * AP * blue daruma shard * red daruma shard * white daruma shard These rewards are given immediately upon clearing the instance. Rankings-based rewards are given at the end of the day. Team Rankings Players on the same server are randomly sorted into teams based on level, to be ranked based on their rating for each boss. Each team consists of 10 places, placing near the top gives better rewards (higher chance of SR/SSR shard and 6 star Soul). Rewards from team rankings for challenging various bosses will stack. The highest rating from all attempts is used for placement. } |- | 2 || |- | 3 || |- | 4 || |- | 5 || |- | 6 || |- | 7 || |- | 8 || |- | 9 || |- | 10 || |} World Rankings Players from across servers are ranked based on their points rating for each boss. There is an unlimited number of places on the world rankings, but placing near the top gives better rewards (higher chance of SR/SSR shard and 6 star Soul). Rewards will be distributed based on the best ranking (not rating) of all bosses challenged. The highest rating from all attempts is used for placement. } random surprise |- | 4-10 || random surprise |- | 11-20 || random surprise |- | 21-50 || random surprise |- | 51-100 || random surprise |- | 101-200 || random surprise |- | 201-500 || random surprise |- | 501-1000 || random surprise |- | 1001-2000 || random surprise |- | 2001-5000 || random surprise |- | 5001-10000 || random surprise |- | 10001+ || random surprise |}